(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wire retainer casing, and more particularly, to a wire retainer that fit staplers of different specifications.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As to the construction of regular wire (such as electric wire, information wire, etc), since the length and flexibility of the wire itself cannot be effectively pressed against or fixed on an attaching plane, therefore the xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d-shaped staple is generally used to fix the wire in position. With the consideration of the stapling speed for the development of staplers and the effective positioning of stables, the stapler generally has a xe2x80x9cnxe2x80x9d-shape roller guide corresponsive to the staple exit protruded from the bottom of the stapler, such that the wire can be fixed into position by using the opening at the center of the roller guide.
Since the diameter and shape of different wires are not the same, therefore the safety and stability of the stapler are taken into consideration, and the general staple can overcome the problem of different specifications. On the contrary, the stapler itself only has an opening of one size. Therefore if the diameter of the wire is smaller than the opening on the roller guide, the stapler will lose the positioning function; if the diameter of the wire is larger than the opening on the roller guide, the protruded post on both side of the roller guide cannot press against the construction plane causing the instable condition and inconvenience during the stapling operation.
In summation of the above description, we can understand that since the design of current stapler is not perfect, and unable to fit the wires of different specifications, it may impact the economic benefit. In addition, the frequent switching of staplers also affects the convenience of the operation, therefore it cannot really solve the problem, and further improvement is needed.
The present invention is related to a wire retainer casing, and more particularly, to a wire retainer that fit staplers of different specifications.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a wire retainer casing for the stapler that can fit wires of different sizes and specifications.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.